KILALA HAS A SISTER!
by Soaha
Summary: Kilala has a sister, who knew? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I was watching Inuyasha when I had an idea for this fic. It's not my first, that one got deleted in a power surge. STUPID LIGHTENING STORM kills them I don't own the characters except Naomi. She's mine. NO TAKEE WITHOUT PERMISSION! But if you ask I probably will let you use her. Only request: email me the story so's I can read too. Now go read. My mail, doing somthing

' ' Thoughts

" " Speaking

( ) Notes from me

Inuyasha and the gang were camping on the bank of the river for the night. All of them woke up when they heard splashing and cursing.

Inuyasha jumped up and pulled out the tetsaiga. (sp?) "Who's there?" He yelled. Kilala sniffed the air. She grew bigger and jumped between Inuyasha and the person.

"Inuyasha don't hurt her!" Sango yelled. Kilala turned around and pulled the person out of the river. It was a girl. Her black hair streaked with white was held back in a long ponytail that reached her waist. She looked about 15 or 16. She was wearing a kimono like Misao's from Ruruoni Kenshin except in a brighter lavender color. Her feet were bare. The group looked her over and froze. She had purple cat eyes and black ears tufted white. Inuyasha took a whiff of her scent. "No wonder Kilala likes her. She's a cat demon."

The girl, with Kilala's help, stood up. She looked at Kilala. "Thank-you Kilala. It's good to see you again." She turned to face the group. "Hello. My name is Naomi. Kilala is my half sister."

Sango looked at her obviously confused. "Sister? Kilala doesn't have a sister. Besides you look like a human." Naomi sat down and wrung the water out of her kimono. "I'm her half sister. Our dads are different but our mom is the same. Kilala looks just like mom. Her dad looked like that too, except dark brown. My dad was a human, so I'm a half breed."

Kagome, dumbfounded, went to build up a fire. "Kagome let me help!" Shippo said and went after her. A little while later they were all parked around the campfire. Kilala had gone back to her normal size and was curled up in Naomi's lap. Shippo was helping Kagome cook the fish Inuyasha caught for supper. Sango was talking to Inuyasha and Miroku was staring into the fire but flicking sidelong glances at Naomi when she wasn't looking. Naomi was petting Kilala and it seemed every time she blinked, the monk was a little closer to her.

A minute passed by. Naomi looked up to see the monk right in front of her. She yelped and jumped back, spilling Kilala from her lap. Miroku scooched up to her and took her hands in his. Sango looked over and said, "Look at Miroku." Inuyasha and Kagome looked.

Inuyasha sighed. "Here we go again." Miroku looked at Naomi. "Will you bear my children?" Naomi haciked and looked like she smelled something really bad. Embarrassment quickly turned into rage as she felt Miroku feel her up. "HENTAI!" and here came the sound of foreboding doom…. SLAP! Naomi slapped him so hard that Miroku flew backward and into a tree. Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo watched as Miroku flew into the tree. They all turned to look at Naomi. Where Naomi had been standing, there was a cat that was the same size and looked like Kilala in her big form. Except where Kilala was white, Naomi was black. And where Kilala was black, Naomi was white. Her eyes were purple instead of red. She growled at Miroku and burst into flames. When the fire cleared, Naomi was standing there in human form, breathing heavily. She sat down on the ground, still breathing heavily. But she sat down on her haunches, like a cat or dog.

Shippo walked over to her. "Can you go small like Kilala can?" Naomi looked down at him. "No I can't. This is my regular form. The form Kilala is in is her natural form. We can both go into our demon forms, which are the same except flip flopped." Shippos eyes got bigger as the information sank in. "That is really neat!"

Kilala walked over to the still prone Miroku. Kagome got up and looked as well. She reached into the tree debris and pulled up Miroku's head. "Hmmm. You slapped him harder than I ever had." Naomi looked up. "I think that is because I'm a demon." Later that night the gang went back to sleep. Miroku was still konked out so he doesn't count. But Naomi was still up. She sat over by the stream thinking. She looked over to make sure that her sister was sleeping with her friends. Her sense of smell told her that Kilala was sleeping with Sango. 'Kilala seems happy with these people. I was wrong to have worried.' She smiled and sat back. "She lasted through Midoriko's training, she should be able to tolerate these people." She said aloud. (Is that how you spell 'Midoriko?')

I put new chappie up soon. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody. If you liked the first chapter of this fic, you can find

the rest of it and others I have written on my other site. I have all the

details and the url on my user lookup. Also, Please

use the e-mail I listed to contact me. Thanks!


End file.
